Like a book and it's page
by Cloud's May Shade a Tear
Summary: In life, there's always the time when you happy and sad.. In life, there's always the time when you hoped and dissapointed.. But.. Have you experiencing love at first sight? Then, that's what i wanted to tell. Maybe a lot of people already heard about that.. It's called cheap because it's known by millions of people... But for me, it's another story... shall the story begin?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi there, this's CMSaT and i'm back! XD this's my first story in this fandom, and this's based on my love experience *blush* :'3 so there'll be OOC-ness. Btw, i post a fic named Knight's Love (07-ghost) but i'm out of ideas for it.. so i'm sorry TT_TT i'll updated it later..

Disclaimer: sadly the story is the only thing that belongs to me ;_; the characters are belongs to Ryohgo Narita ~ Enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapter 1

.

.

In life, there's always the time when you happy and sad..

In life, there's always the time when you hoped and dissapointed..

But..

Have you experiencing love at first sight?

Then, that's what i wanted to tell..

Maybe a lot of people already heard about that..

It's called cheap because it's known by millions of people...

But for me, it's another story...

He's not my first love, but i hope he's my last..

Then, shall the story begin..

.

.

It's just a day, when this so called festival came and my little sisters had whined to me to took them to the festival. When i don't agreed to took them, they began to screamed and crying really loud, making my head hurt. So, i've no choice.. i took them to the festival and let them running everywhere they wanted to go, since they're already 10 years old, and i've bought them phones, in case if something unwanted happen, they can called me.

Parents?

No, they had died on plane accident. Lucky me, i already in collage, so i can work for the living of the three of us. But there's always a time where i lost my jobs, and somehow, my close friend, Shinra would help me by lending me some money, so i can feed my sisters. Maybe they're not like other normal teenage girls , since they're kinda like too close to each other as siblings... but, i don't care, if they're happy, then let them.

Okay, back to the festival. They seems really happy, even if the place not that big.. But seeing their smiles, making me feels happy inside-

*Pip* *pip*

[ Iza-nii! We wanted to check a cafe near the west gate~ can you accompany us there? We're on the food stall near the the clothes stall~ ]

Well, there's a message from Mairu. Being the good brother i am, i'm going to accompany them. Maybe from the far i haven't seen someone suspicious stalking my sisters, but i didn't want any of it happen right? So i better hurry up. Hmm.. Where's the stall? Ah there's the place.

"Oi, Mairu, Kururi! Over here~"

"Ah, Iza-nii! Nice to see you again~" Mairu grinned. Kururi only nodded.

"So, where's the cafe?" I watched my surroundings but couldn't found a cafe.

"It's inside the black and white building over there~" Mairu pointed at the building.

"Black and white..." Kururi speaked sofly.

"One of our friends said that the place make great dessert!" Mairu exclaimed happily while we walked to the place.

"Dessert... delicious.. "

"But the building looked really strange do you think?" I asked, since the front of the building looked really lifeless. "Are you sure that's the place? It looked lifeless and abandoned.. "

"well, it looked like it.. but let's just check it~" Mairu skipped to the cafe with Kururi and i walked behind her.

*Door opened*

"Welcome to Ikebukuro's Butler Cafe miss, sir! Hi, my name is Kida, i'll take your order right here and right now! Here's the menu~" a teenage boy not older than 16 years old greeted us with a big smile on his face.

"A-ah, yes! Umm.. Iza-nii, can you help us pick the menu?" Mairu spoke. She looked surprised at first but gather herself up quickly, while Kururi just stay quite with her blank expression.

"Okay~ So which one do you guys want? Strawberry soft cake or chocolate?" I asked cooly.

"We want Chocolate soft cake~"

"Okay, 2 chocolate soft cake and 1 strawberry soft cake~" I exclaimed

"Putting them in the list~ So, what do wanted to drink? The favourites are Chocolate milkshake and Vanilla milkshake~" Kida offered.

"Oh! Oh! Make it 2 Chocolate milkshake!" Mairu squealed.

"1 green tea, please~" I grinned, watching my sisters's excitement.

"Okay, then! The order has been made! And now i'll introduce you to your butler for the day!" Kida said cheerfully. Then a man with a shaggy blonde hair with the same butler outfit came behind Kida and bow to us.

.

.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

A/N: So, what do you guys think? :D sorry if you found miss-spelling ,bad grammar , etc. I really need to fix those later~ and there's a lot of 'spaces' because i wanted the reader to read it lightly, too close spaces make me sometimes difficult and easily-get-bored at reading a fic LOL XDD And, i'll update it 1x / 2 weeks! :P school stuff killing me, so i can't update it 1x / 1 week.. See you guys in the next chap! :-3 or you wanted me to post the chapter 2 on Sunday as a bonus? because this chapter is really short~ :P just asked me~~ *wink

-CMSaT-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: okay, here's your early bonus, readers! Since the 1st chapter is really short~ and i couldn't hold my excitement to update the next chapter! :P Thx for the review n for follow-ed the story guys! XDD Enjoy! :-3

Disclaimer: sadly the story is the only thing that belongs to me ;_; the characters are belongs to Ryohgo Narita ~ Enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapter 2

.

.

"Let's me introduce you to Shizuo-san! He'll be your butler for today! You two can know each other more later~ now, Shizuo-san'll show you your table! We hope you enjoy your time in here~" Kida grinned cheerfully.

"It's nice to meet you, sir, miss. As Kida said, you can called me Shizuo and i'll be your butler for today. Please follow me, i'll show you your table." Shizuo said cooly and walking to a medium table with 4 seats around it. The table colour is dark brown, it has elegant gold carvings on every edge of it, just like everything in here, everything looked so elegant.

"Sure~" I said while my sisters just nodded and follow him to our table.

.

.

"So, let me check your order.. 2 chocolate soft cake, 1 strawberry soft cake, 2 chocolate milkshake, and 1 green tea.. " The shaggy blonde haired butler said.

"Yup, that's our order~" I grinned

"Okay, please wait a moment." Shizuo said then went to the –i suppose- Cafe's Kitchen.

"Pss! Iza-nii~ You looked excited~" Mairu suddenly speak and smirked at me.

"Iza-nii... excited.." Kururi said with her lips curved up a little, making a small smile.

"Well~ I'm always excited you know~ and i never wanted to say this, but this cafe is quite nice.. but still.. you naughty girls tricked me, huh?" I smirked. Because, they never said that this's 'Butler' Cafe. And, because normally only girls went to this kind of place. So, first when i heard Kida spoke 'Butler Cafe' i felt my inner self shudder, but of course, i'm the Great Orihara Izaya, so i can keep my cool just fine. But, Orihara Izaya always do what he said, so when he said he'll accompany his sisters, so whatever happen, he'll still do it.

"Aww, c'mon, Iza-nii! It's just a once in a year experience~ We're both girls, you don't want somebody do something bad to your innocent, cute, and pretty sisters ,right?" Mairu pouted.

"*Sigh* Then! be grateful you got an awesome and caring brother like me~." I sighed and pouted, but in the end i'm smiling anyway

"Yea~ You're the best, Iza-nii!" Mairu said happily . Then she run to me and hugged my right arm.

"Iza-nii... the best.." Kururi said, smiling her small smile and do the same with my other arm while i'm just grinning to them. 'Although you guys are troublesome , you guys sure is really cute sometimes.' I thought, petting their head gently.

"Ehem.." Shizuo cleared his throat. He already brought our order. And what suprised me is he somehow looked like he's... blushing...?

"'Kay, that's our orders ,kids. Back to your seat please~" I grinned when the twins still hugging my arms. They're nodded to me and went to their seat.

"Umm.. who's ordering chocolate soft cake?" Shizuo said, it seems like he's nervous about something.. he's losing his cool, make him looked.. almost.. adorable..

...

Okay.. Izaya, you sounded so... weird..

"It's us!" Mairu said loudly, can't holding her excitement, while Kururi just raised her hand, but if you looked a little more closer, you can see there's a hint of excitement on her eyes.

"And, this must be yours.. umm.." He gave me my order, he's blushing and didn't look straight into my eyes. What's wrong with him?

"Shizuo-ahh.. it's so long.. hmm.. Shizu-chan! Yes, Shizu-chan!" I grinned excitedly.

"S-Shizu.. chan...?" He looked so surprised and.. annoyed? Oohh, this's the kind of person that'll be a fun object to be teased or annoyed.. looks like he got a vein popped out~

"You can called me Izaya, since we looked like in the same ages~ this's Mairu, she's the hyperactive and loud girl-"

"Hey! That's so mean Iza-nii!" Mairu cut and pouted.

"-and This's Kururi, she's really quite and the shy type~ They're twins!" i finished. Well, it's feels really weird, called as 'Sir' and i'm not that old to be called like that. Better tell our names~

*Shizuo mumbling*

"eehh? What did you say? I can't hear youu~~" I asked since he mumbling something that not audible enough, making me curious~

"I-it's nothing. Then, here's your drinks. The chocolate milkshakes are yours right?" Shizuo shook his head to me then gave my sisters their drinks.

"Why thank you Shizuo-san! We're not like my brother right here who always give people pet names, so we'll call you that! " Mairu spoke proudly, sitting straight and all while Shizu-chan just laughing.

"Hey! If i'm giving people pet names, then it means that i'm interested in them~" I laughed.

"You.. interested in me?" Shizu-chan suddenly said. There's a glint of.. excitement or interested maybe?

"Well, shizu-chan~ yes, of course~ as friends maybe!" I smiled. Shizu-chan is an interesting people indeed, oohh i never met someone like this~

"Owh.." Somehow he looked dissapointed? Maybe my eyes just playing tricks on me~ "Oh, i forgot, here's your drink.. Do you want me to pour it some sugar?" He asked

"Thank you, Shizu-chan~ And, yes, please. But not too much~" Then, suddenly he kneeled-down took out a sachet of sugar and pour the sugar into the cup.

"Umm.. what are you doing, Shizu-chan?" I asked confused, i've never treated like this before, this's really something really new~

"Uh, pouring the sugar for you?" He answered as confused as me while he stirring the sugar and the tea with the small spoon.

"Are you really need to kneeled-down and do those?" I asked again.

"Well, that's what we're always do. We treated everyone like a princess you know." Shizu-chan smiled and give me the green tea.

"But i'm not a female! I'm a male, a success, awesome, sexy, and handsome male!" I pouted. And folded my arms together to my chest.

"Then, that's make you the prince." Shizu-chan laughed. "Okay then, enjoy your food and drinks! I gotta go helping at the kitchen. Just called me if you need something, I'm your butler anyway." Shizu-chan smiled and left.

"Aww~ You guys are so cute!" Mairu suddenly squealed.

"Like.. couple... " Kururi said quitely.

"Shut up~ Let's just eat, i'm hungry~" I said. But i somehow feels happy. Shizu-chan's smile.. it's so...

... adorable..

.

.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

A/N: Hurray~ that's the 2nd chapter~ so, what do you think? :-3 You don't need to pushed yourself to give a review you know~ XDD you can always PM me~ :D or do whatever u like! U're the reader i'm the writer~ my job is to entertain u right know~ :D btw, sorry for the mistakes on the grammar, OOC-ness n stuff D: in the next chap it'll get better i hope~ :- ) see ya guys in the next chapter in the next 2 weeks! ^^

.

-CMSaT-


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Gyaaa! Sorry guys! I forgot to updated it yesterday! _ i went home late so.. i'm tired.. I hope you won't get mad at me ;_; and thank you for all the reviews, fav and all! I'm so happy! XD here's chapter 3 for you! Enjoy~ :-'3

Disclaimer: sadly the story is the only thing that belongs to me ;_; the characters are belongs to Ryohgo Narita ~ Enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapter 3

.

.

The dessert was delicious, but too sweet for my taste. Even so, i still finished it. I can't imagine how sweet the chocolate milkshake or the chocolate soft cake.. i mean, it's all covered in chocolate cream and chocolate stuff ! Well, mine too, covered with cream and pink stuff –it's strawberry- but, the chopped strawberry pieces on the top of the cake gave me sour taste other than sweet, so i won't puke from too much sweetness. But from the look of it, i think my sisters are fine eating the chocolate stuff.

"Iza-nii.. stop looking at the cake like that~ it'll melt if you're staring it with that face~" Mairu spoke. I didn't realized i was glaring at the cake..

"How can you eat that thing? It's all chocolate!" I asked with lots of hand motions and face showing disbelieve.

"It's not a 'thing'! It's edible you know!" Mairu pouted. "Here try some!"

"No, thank you~ I'm full~" I don't wanted to eat that thing.. "I just hope you guys don't turned overactive because of the sugar. Especially, Mairu.." I said.

"Hey! That's not nice! Are you telling me i'm hyperactive?!" Mairu spoke loudly with a pout. I don't know, but we often pouting for no reasons. Maybe when we were born, our lips had specially design for pouting? Nah, i'm just kidding~

"Well, i'm telling the truth~ by the way, are you guys done yet?"

"Iza-nii is being a meanie!" Mairu pouted ignored me.

"we're... not..." Kururi answered. "Milkshake..too...sweet.." Kururi said quitely.

"Here let me try.." Kururi give me her milkshake but the glass fell and the liquid went straight to my clothes and pants before i can catch it. "ukh..." i groaned

"i'm.. Sorry... Iza-nii.." Kururi apologized quitely and looked down, didn't dare to looked at me.. i swear i saw fear on her eyes before she looked down.

"*sigh* Hey, it's okay... i forgive you.. " I sighed but i grinned in the end. I think i can borrow a t-shirt and pants from the shop... I can't help it and patted my sister.

"Kuru-nee~ Iza-nii forgive you~ it's okay! don't be sad~" Mairu cheered then Kururi gave us her small smile

"Thank you..." Kururi spoked

"Hmm? What happen here?" Shizuo suddenly said and came to us.

"The milkshake fell to my clothes before i can caught it~ Can i borrowed some clothes Shizu-chan?" I explained shortly and asked him.

"Hmm.. i'll ask my boss first, but you can come with me." Shizu-chan smiled then he looked at my sisters, "Mairu and Kururi right?" he asked.

"Yup! That's totally us~" Mairu chirped while Kururi nodded.

"Can i borrow your brother for a while?" Shizu-chan grinned.

"Wait.. what?! I-"

"Of course! Sure, whatever~ Just don't do naughty stuff to our dear brother,'kay~?" Mairu giggled.

"Hey! I'm-"

"Don't worry, i won't. I'm only borrow your brother for a while you know~" Shizu-chan laughed with my sisters while i can't even talk without get cut by someone! Damn, shizu-chan! I'm not a thing! I'm a human! What a protozoan!

"Shizu-chan is a protozoan! I'm not a 'thing'! I'm a human being you know!" I pouted.

"Yea yea, i know~ by the way, you're blushing, Izaya." Shizu-chan laughed again and pinching my left cheek.

"Gah! Stop it! Protozoan head! Shizu-chan!" I whined. And pulling his big hand with both of my hands from my cheek.

"hahaha! You're blushing again. Sorry sorry, let's go shall we?" Shizu-chan grinned and held out his hand to me.

"I'm not a girl you know! I can stand on my own!" I pouted and looked away. When i'm trying to stand my feet stumbled on something, making me fall to shizu-chan chest. When i looked at what stumbled my feet, it was Mairu's foot. 'Damn! You little brat!' I thought and glare at her, while she just giggled.

"Well, sadly the fact is you can't stand by yourself so, want me to carry you then?" Shizu-chan smirked at me while he still had his arms around my waist. Wait.. 'around my waist'?

...

"GAAAHHH! Shizu-chan get your hand off of me! You protozoan brain!" I screamed when i realized our position. Making everyone- since the costumers only us and a highschool boy.. wait, what the heck a boy doing in here alone!? Whatever! This's getting weirder every second! And Shizu-chan keep laughing at me!

"Okay okay, let's go~" Shizu-chan grinned at me and starting to walk to the place and i followed him from behind, pouting.

.

.

"Wait here for a bit, i'll talk to my boss." He smiled and walked to the office, before that he touch my cheek with his hand. I don't know why he kept doing that! We're both man.. but.. i'm so ashame to admitted it.. but it feels nice.. ukh... i sit on the floor and hugging my feet close to my chest and hide my blushing face. I think i'm turning to be a weirdo. Well, i'm already a weirdo at the beginning since i always bring my beloved switch blade and had a lot of it on my hidden pocket on my coat and for had a collection of it, but this weird-thing is different.. hmm..

"Hey, don't sleep in here with those wet and sticky liquid all over you. Let's changed your clothes first." Shizu-chan spoke and patted my head, it suprised me because i didn't realized he's already out of the office.

"Hmm? O-okay.." I forgot my clothes and pants are wet from the milkshake but i'm glad my favourite coat didn't get wet. I followed him to a room.

"You live here?" I asked him.

"No, i only sleep here when the shop open until late night, when i'm too tired to go home. So i always had a few of my clothes here." He said and begin to searching for the clothes.

"So, why you spoke to your boss then? If in the end i'll wear your clothes." I asked confusely.

"i asked if you can borrow the shop's uniform in case you didn't want to wear mine. But you seems okay with it. " He explained. "You can sit on the bed you know, don't just standing there." He laughed.

"Stupid protozoan.." I mumbled and sit on the bed. "Can i lie down for a sec or more?" i asked, i want to lie down..

"Sure, do whatever you want." He answered.

'it smells like strawberry...hmmm.. his shampoo maybe...' i'm closing my eyes, smelling the scent.

"This one smaller than the others, i hope it fit your body. And maybe it'll be the same as the -" i heard shizu-chan said it after a few minutes, but my eyes are heavy. I felt someone climb the bed.

.

*Peck*

.

.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

A/N: So~ what do you think? :D Sorry for the late update and all the mistakes in grammar n stuff! DX i'll try to update on time for the next chapters! Thank you for reading! :P See you in the next two weeks! :D

-CMSaT-


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm bacckkk~ XDD And.. i'm not sure.. with the school stuff and other stuff.. i think i lost the track of time / the deadline (1 chapter/2 weeks) i haven't check the time... Gahh! I'm so frustrated! x_x Anyway! Thank you for the supports, reviews, favs, follows, and others 'till now! :-3 here's chapter 4 for u guys! :D

* * *

Chapter 4

.

.

*Peck*

"GYAAAAAAAA! What the hell, Shizu-chan!?" i screamed and become very aware suddenly, when i felt something soft on my forehead.

"You almost sleeping in here, silly." Shizu-chan laughed. Wait, why Shizu-chan is on top of me!?

"GYAAAAAAAA!" I instinctly rolling to the other side and ended up falling to the floor, face first. Damn.. that's hurt.. my handsome face is.. injured...

"What are you doing really? You're such a flea." He laughed and lying down on the bed while his eyes are looking at me.

"I'm just trying to get away from you, you protozoan! Normal people'll do the same if they wake up with someone big like you on top of them! And what's with the nickname! Are you not creative enough to make one or the other?!" I keep yelling, complaining to him.

"You can be really annoying sometimes, like a flea. But you can be very cute too, you know..." He smirk and throw me the clothes and stuff, and they hit my head. Ouch.. that's hurt! What a brute! I ignored him and standing with the clothes on my hand then...

...

...

"Umm.. why are you looking at me like that?" i asked since he kept looking at me. And with that, it make me uncomfortable.. congratulations Shizu-chan! When i finally get comfortable and going to get rid this sticky feelings on my body, you just make me uncomfortable..

"Why are you just standing there? Go changing." He said.

"In front of... YOUR EYES? Hell no!" I yelled and throw the clothes back to him. Stupid stupid Shizu-chan!

"We're both males you know!" he reasoned.

"Shizu-chan, i need a privacy! I hope your little protozoan brain know what the meaning of 'privacy' is!'

"Of course i know what privacy is! but I can't get kicked out of my own room!"

"But i need privacy and i can't let your eyes silently fucking my body ,you know!" I yelled back.

...

What the heck i'm saying?!

Boys.. can't fuck each other!

Or.. can they..?

...

"S-shut up, flea! Just get changed quickly or i'll do it myself!" wait.. is Shizu-chan blushing..? okay..

"I won't let you, you brute!" I screamed and grabbed my favourite switch blade. Hastly plant a cut on his chest when he began to run to me.

"So, our little flea wanted to do it in the hard way huh?" I can heard Shizu-chan's laughing with no hint of humor in it and charging to me.

"So, the brute accept the challenge, huh?" I asked him with a smirk, then he tried to punch me, but of course, me, my switchblade, and my awesome parkour skill.. how a person can landed a punch if the enemy was the Orihara Izaya, The Great Orihara Izaya! Of course i easily dodge it, but i'm a little bit surprise with his power, what a total brute he is. He didn't even feels pain when i cut him. Hmm.. interesting indeed~

"Shut up and don't get too cocky, Flea! When i got my hands on you, i'll strip you naked so you won't get any of your damn privacy!"

...

Umm..

.

What did... he said..?

...

"Shizu-chan.. what the hell are you saying? You sounded like a rapist..."

Wait.. rapist?

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE A RAPIST!"

"I'M NOT YOU FREAKIN' FLEA! I'M A BUTLER IN THIS FREAKIN' CAFE! YOU KNOW IT!" he roared back like a brute in a butler suit he is. Well, he's wearing a butler suit! And he's a brute!

Okay okay.. that's not really important..

The important thing is-

"GAAAHHH! GET AWAY FROM MEE!" i yelled to him and jumped to the top of the shelf.

"YOU DAMN FLEA! YOU BETTER COME DOWN HERE IN 5 SECONDS OR ELSE!" Shizu-chan screamed and threated me.

"HELL NO!" i screamed and folded my arms stubbornly. As soon as i finished the sentences, i can feel there's a white thing launched at my face in a high speed, it's a freakin' pillow.. that making me lose my balance and fell down from the shelf. Silently cursing, I closed my eyes and wait for the floor or something hit me..

..

..

Hmm?

.

The floor can't be this... soft..

.

Wait.. this's not the floor..

"Gotcha~" Shizu-chan smirked at me while holding me... bridal-style.. Argghh! What the hell! I feels humiliated! Orihara Izaya and 'humiliated' does not matching you know! "Hmm~ your face is all red you know." He laughed at me.

"S-shut up, you brute! *Sigh* Okay, i'll change now.. give me the fuckin' clothes.." I pouted and surrender. Well, i do prepared myself for the floor or something to hit me.. but i didn't expect this.. stupid protozoan head to catch me! And.. what's with the holding pose.. is he.. watch too much those girly tv programs...? what is it called? Soap opera, or something? My sisters watch those..

"Nope, don't you remember my words minutes ago? I won't let you changing by yourself, you damn flea..." Shizu-chan smirked at me, making me shiver. The hell! What's going on in that protozoan mind of his!? But.. first thing first...

.

What in the world he'll freakin' do to me...?

.

Damn it..

.

.

End of chapter 4

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? :P LOL, i hope u guys like it :D and this's not a long chapter, sorry 'bout that and other mistakes! x_x i'll try to make it longer next time! :D and, i put lots of spaces in the fic, but it seems it didn't work in here.. LOL, See youu~ XD

CMSaT~


	5. NOT AN UPDATE

NOT AN UPDATE

Guys! I'm really sorry TT_TT

This's not an update! ;_; I'm wanted to tell you guys, i can't update the fic for the next weeks..

Honestly, i haven't wrote the next chapter! I've been so busy lately with paperworks, HWs and there's so much tests every day! And worst, i'll have the end of the 1st semester exam.. _ gahh! I'm so dizzy.. especially when u had 20 study subjects.. yeah, in my country, we have lots of study subjects.. So, i need to study little by little.. I'm so sorry TT_TT


End file.
